


Marked- The Fanfic

by orphan_account



Series: Marked- The Fanfic [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on fullunadulteratedart on tumblr's comic 'Marked' for Mavin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked- The Fanfic

Marked the Fanfic

I’ve been on the edge of my seat waiting for each and every page of the ‘Marked’ comic by Fullunadulteratedart. I’ve needed to get my feels out so I asked her and I’ve written out what she’s done so far.

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

Gavin knelt on the floor, his too-big shirt pushed to side enough to expose his shoulder, one hand running over his tanned skin, blemished with deep purple bruises. He winced as he pressed down a little too hard, just to curl his fingers, clawing into the skin harder and harder until beads of blood collected on the crescent marks on his skin.

The Brit pulled his hand away, staring in sick fascination at the blood under his fingernails, feeling the thick liquid cool on his skin. The pain in his back started to numb as his mind drifted away from his body, his thoughts carrying him away from the pain...

“What are you doing?”

Gavin was pulled from his quiet place when Michael’s voice cut into the silence. He’d forgotten Michael was here, at his new apartment. The auburn haired man had gone to take a phone call, but he’d taken a long while and Gavin’s back started to bother him again.

“What? Why- What?” Gavin asked, stumbling over the question he intended on asking, his hand coming up to pull his shirt up over his shoulder instinctively. Michael rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Eloquent as always,” Michael commented, “I _said_ , what are you doing, dipshit?” he asked, moving to sit beside Gavin on the couch like he had been before he’d gone to the other room, this time setting a new beer on the coffee table before him.

“Uh. Just...” Gavin mumbled, searching in his mind for a reason he’d be touching his shoulder. “Loosening up my shoulder,” he settled on with a smile, trying to be convincing. “Got pretty stiff sitting down all day,” he explained. Michael returned his smile naturally.

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Michael agreed, sitting forward in his seat. “Well, if you wanna trade backrubs-“

“No!”

There was a tense silence as Gavin held his hand out a little, putting something, _anything_ between him and Michael, his free hand coming up to grasp his shoulder again, defensively this time. Gavin’s face flushed a little as Michael’s smile dropped and the American’s gaze drifted from Gavin’s face to his hand.

“I...I mean-“ Gavin stuttered, going silent as Michael’s own hand reached up to gently grip Gavin’s wrist, dabbing a finger to the end of Gavin’s and examining it. Mostly the red that came away. Gavin paled, realising his mistake. The Brit ripped his hand away, turning away from his friend, feeling Michael come closer on the couch.

Then Michael’s warm hand covered the one of his shoulder. Gavin let his hand slip away, Michael’s gently pushing Gain’s t-shirt aside.

“Fuck,” Michael whispered, staring at the blood trailing down from the four crescent shaped marks on Gavin’s shoulder but they almost paled in comparison to the bruising.

It was like he’d been attacked by a bulldozer.

...

“ _Who the fuck did this to you_ ,” Michael said with a terrifyingly calm quality to his voice that made Gavin shrink a little in his seat.

“No one,” Gavin replied quietly, trying not to shudder as Michael’s warm hands traced over his shoulders and neck, running over each and every bruise. Gavin’s own hand moved up, out of Michael’s view to run over a collection of purple running over the opposite shoulder and up his neck.

“Gavin-“ Michael started, cut off and pulling his hand away when Gavin shouted.

“No one, Michael!” Gavin snapped, his nails digging into the skin of his neck, drawing blood like before as he muttered, repeating ‘no one’ quietly over and over again. Michael pulled Gavin’s hand away, moving around Gavin to see his friend’s face just to see tears running down his tan cheeks as he held back sobs.

“N-no one, Michael,” Gavin said again, his shoulders shaking as Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin, pulling him close just for Gavin to break down, sobs escaping to be muffled by Michael’s shoulder.

“No one. Just me.”

A few minutes later, Michael sat there, Gavin hunched over in front of him, shirtless, as Michael ran a warm cloth over his purpled and bleeding skin, trying to remove as much blood as he could. It took all Michael had to keep from just running out, trying to hunt down the fucker that did this to Gavin. _His Gavin._ Because there was no way in the world Gavin did this to himself. Injure himself _so badly_.

Gavin winced when Michael pressed down a little too hard and Michael ran a soothing hand over Gavin’s side, whispering to him.

“It’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay.”

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

“ _What?!”_

Michael held his cell phone away from his ear as Geoff shrieked into it.

“Ow! Keep it down, Geoff,” Michael said as he put the phone back to his ear, “So you didn’t know?” Michael asked, keeping his voice down as he peered over at Gavin who was sitting on the couch, eyes mindlessly focused on the television screen before him.

“ _No, I didn’t fucking know. But he has been kinda twitchy lately...How is he?”_ Geoff asked.

“I cleaned him up and he’s watching tv now,” Michael responded, eyeing Gavin’s shoulders, knowing what painful looking injuries hid underneath his clothes.

“ _Good. Fucking hell, when I know who did it..._ ” Geoff growled through the phone. “ _You sure he won’t tell you?”_ Geoff asked.

“I tried by...” Michael trailed off.

“ _Yeah.”_ They both knew how Gavin was, keeping anything important to himself. “ _Well, you keep an eye on him and I’ll come get him after work,_ ” Geoff said. Michael was only really half listening as he watched Gavin. You wouldn’t know just from looking at him what kind of pain he must be in just _sitting_ there...

“Alright,” Michael answered.

“ _Thanks buddy,_ ” Geoff said, hanging up. Michael clicked ‘end call’ on his phone and put it in his jeans pocket, moving towards the couch where Gavin was. He sat down beside the Brit, Gavin’s attention turned to Michael briefly before he averted his eyes with, was that...shame?

“Gavin,” Michael started, quietly, trying to keep his friend calm. “We have to talk about this,” he said, Gavin not looking at him, hand clenching around the mug of tea in his hand.

“No, we don’t,” Gavin said quietly but with a stubbornness that made Michael want to keep going.

“ _Yeah,_ we do,” the American argued.

“No, we don’t.”

“Gavin, I’m trying to help you, you dick,” Michael snapped, his little patience waning.

“I don’t _need_ help,” Gavin said with a little bit of a snarl. Michael’s patience finally snapped.

“Don’t need-...” Michael repeated, frowning as he raised his voice a little. “Someone went fucking ‘Apocalypto’ on your back and I found you trying to _claw you goddamn skin off_ and-“ Michael was sick of talking to the side of Gavin’s head. “Fucking look at me!” Michael yelled, taking Gavin’s hand in his own, pulling his friend over a little and forcing his gaze onto him.

Gavin’s eyes started tearing up as he looked at Michael, wincing a little as his shoulder pulled, a small gasp escaping from his lips and a look of terror in his hazel eyes. Michael let go of Gavin’s wrist as if it burned, Gavin pulled away and cradling his arm to his chest.

“I-...I’m sorry,” Michael said, his anger melting away leaving only guilt. “God, I’m sorry Gavin,” Michael said, pulling Gavin close, wrapping his arms gently around Gavin’s waist. The Brit tensed up, then relaxed in his friend’s arms.

“I-It’s okay. I’m okay,” Gavin said quietly

“I’m okay.


End file.
